Galaxy Embers
by LovelyFantasies
Summary: Kuroko, Takao, Himuro, and Kasamatsu have been hiding something from their teams. However this all changes when one night, everyone finds out.
1. Debuting (09-26 19:25:08)

**_I don't own knb, at all._**

 ** _Galexy Emb_ ers** **_\- Chapter One Debuting._**

Kuroko can be seen walking with someone beside him.

"Takao-kun, if you don't want to get scolded, you better hurry up. We need to get there on time." Kuroko said, walking at a faster pace then before. Takao walked faster to keep up with the short blunette.

"Tet-chan, we're close by." Takao muttered, yet it was still heard by Kuroko.

"Look at the time."

When Takao looked at the time, he nearly jumped, before grabbing Kuroko's hand and booking it to the building where they were supposed to meet important people.

"Takao and Kuroko. We have important information to discuss." The topic started with a smirk

"Kima-san shouldn't smirk, you look creepy. It doesn't suit you." Kuroko said bluntly, gaining laughter across the room.

"Kuroko, you are very adorable, I really look forward to working with you as your manager, so I will let that slide this once. Now, on to are discussion. Utsumi-kun, would you like to tell them?" Kima asked the man that sat beside her.

"Ah...okay. Well Kuroko-chan, Takao-chan, next week at the concert, you two will have your debute. We also decided on a name for your band. Galaxy Embers. I hope you can relay this to Kasamatsu-chan and Himuro-chan, because as you can see they couldn't make it."

"We will Utsumi-san!!" Takao grinned, waiting till the end of the meeting, before dragging Kuroko out of the building.

Takao walked Kuroko home, and Takao asked to stay, since he wanted to be there while Kuroko called the other two in their band.

When they got into Kuroko's room, Takao called his parents, informing them that he was staying with Kuroko, before telling Kuroko to call them already because, he REALLY wanted to hear their reactions. And he did. Starting with Kasamatsu.

Kuroko waited two rings before the phone picked up. The conversaton started with it on speaker so Takao could hear them.

"Hello, Kuroko-kun."

"Ano...Kasamatsu-kun."

"Yes?"

"I think we should have double the practice tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Takao-kun and I just got back from that meeting."

"What about it?"

"We learned two important things."

"And? what are they?"

"We have a band name."

"What's the name."

"Galaxy Embers."

"Oh. Now, what is the other news?"

"We're debuting in a week."

"..." Takao started giggling quietly.

"WHAT?!?!" Takao's giggling turned into full laughter.

"I said we're de-"

"You don't need to repeat yourself! Are you serious?!"

"I don't joke Kasamatsu-kun."

"Well then. We will definately have double practice tomorrow. Have you told Himuro-kun?"

"Not yet. Since you are the 'leader' of our group, I decided to tell you first."

"Oh, do you know where we are debuting?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"You know that concert that the company holds every year for their idols?"

"Yeah."

"Since the fans of those groups are going to be there, it would bring a lot of publicity for us. Therefore they decided to have use debute there."

"...You should just tell me these things first instead of prolounging these conversations."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I got to got to sleep, good night Kuroko-kun, Takao-kun."

"Good night, Kasamatsu-kun."

"Night Yu-chan!"

Takao calmed his laughing as the call ended.

"Since you called Yu-chan, can I call Tatsu-chan?"

"Sure."

While Katsumatsu's conversation with Kuroko was funny to Takao, his conversation with Himuro wasn't that funny, since Himuro was able to calm himself before embarrasing himself.

The day before Galaxy Embers debute was quite intresting for Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko. Do you wanna go to the concert tomorrow with the team and I? Most of the bands they like is performing there." Kagami asked his shadow.

"Sorry Kagami-kun. I'm busy tomorrow." Kuroko said before walking away so Kagami didn't ask about anything more.

Situations like this was happening for the other three, although for Kasamatsu, even after he rejected Kise's offer, Kise still decided to annoy Kasamatsu to try to convince him to come to the concert.

The day of the concert, Kuroko watched as people urgently ran around backstage. He was about to ask someone about it when his song writer, Utsumi-san called him.

"Hey Kuroko-kun! Come this way, we have the rest of your group getting ready and practicing in your band room."

Utsumi-san lead Kuroko to a room. Inside the room, their manager, Kima-san, was leading Takao and Himuro to a door in the room, that probaby has their stage outfits.

In front of Kasamatsu is Imada-san, the dance coach. In the corner of the room two girls stood in front of two seats and mirrors, most likely for stage makeup and hair styling.

"Ah Kuroko-kun, you ready to go over the dance and song with Kasamatsu-kun?" Imada-san asked as he greeted the blue-haired teen. Kuroko nodded and Kuroko sang while practicing the dance, with Kasamatsu as a back up singer. While this was happening, Kima stepped out of the room she lead Himuro and Takao in to talk to Utsumi, who informed her, for the fifth time since figuring their roles, what their roles are.

In their group Kuroko was lead singer. Takao was main singer. (Lead is basically the best and main is second best.) Kasamatsu plays the quitar but for their debute Kasamatsu will be main dancer and backup singer. Himuro also plays guitar but he mainly sings with Kuroko in beginings and ends of songs, Himuro is lead dancer.

After they finished going over the dance and song they waited for Himuro and Takao to finish changing before going in and changing themselves.

Kuroko found his outfit. It was a black long sleeve shirt that was slightly like a turtle neck but it wasn't long enough to be considered, with light blue jeans that was hidden under the long boots that he put over his jeans that reched to just under his knees. Over the shirt was a light blue belt that rested at an angle from his waist on one side to his hip on the other.

Kasamatsu's outfit consisted of a different, yet simular, black long sleeve that had a slight v-neck, over his long sleeve was a dark grey t-shirt styled cloak, with matching dark grey jeans. Like Kuroko's outfit, Kasamatsu had light blue boots covering his jeans to his knees. Kasamatsu also had a belt, butnhis hung from a litte above his pocket to just above his opposite thigh.

When the two walked out to see that the other two had simular outfits.

Takao pretty much had the same outfit as Kuroko but there were difference. Takao's had a coat a dark grey coat that reached a little past where his shirt ends. Takao was wearing normal shoes, so you could see the entire jean length. His light blue belt was straight over his waist intead of slanted like Kuroko's and Kasamatsu. From Takao's neck loosely hung a light blue scarf that fell along his back.

Himuro's was a variation of Kuroko's and Takao's. Himuro had a light blue shirt with a coat in a similar style to Takao but it was black. Himuro's belt rested in the same way as Takao's. He black jeans and light blue boots styled in the same way as Kasamatsu and Kuroko.

The boy were separted for hair. Kasamatsu and Takao were getting their outfits checked and Kuroko and Himuro were getting their hair done.

They straightened Kuroko's hair and flipped his hair to one side, they pinned it to make it stay to the side.

They did this to the others as well, so each of them would have matching hairstyles.

Soon enough the boys were called to the stage. As they looked over the crowd they almost smirked as they found their teammates within the croud. Their introductions were ringing over the system.

 **"Today we have a debuting group. Welome Galaxy Embers for their first audience."**


	2. II

**_I_** ** _Don't own knb._**

As their new band name was called the boys lined up on the stage. They looked through the croud to find those they knew, watching their jaw's drop. It was quite amusing but they would forget about it soon, as they had to give an introduction to themselves.

"Hello everyone! I am glad you are all here to see the first performance of our group, the **Galaxy Embers**. I am Kazu!" Takao made sure to keep his voice loud enough so that, with the mic, they could hear him.

The others also introduced themselves. Himuro is Tatsu, Kasamatsu is Kio, and Kuroko is Sora.

Soon the group was on the stage singing, Kasamatsu leading the dance, and Kuroko doing the most singing. It was beautiful to listen to if you could go off the crowd. They were on their feet clapping, except for the ones that actually knew them, such as their teamates (For Kuroko: Old and New), obviously surprised. They couldn't believe this was the same person on their team.

Even Takao's team, who had known Takao was energetic, never have they thought this is why he was leaving practice early, to start preparing for this. His and his group's debute.

As the teams of the ones on the stage, watched their friends dance and sang, they were rendered starstruck. Espcially the Generation of Miracles (Aside from Kuroko of cours, as he is on the stage, singing.), who knew their shadow coud sing, and had been hiding his beautiful voice behind his monotone.

On the stage Kuroko was showing his emotions, every now and then Kuroko would notice a sight error in one of the guys dance or voice and would laugh slightly. The ones that knew him were pretty shocked, he was having so much fun on stage, they started wondering if he ever felt like this with them.

The group on the stage were nearing the end of their performance, the audience knew this as the time was soon to be passing three minutes. It was definately a great song for the group as they all had matched the song with their positions, the song was a fast tempo song, and Kuroko's voice was leading them, Takao was giving them motivation through his energy, and Kasamatsu and Himuro was a pillar of support for the lead and main singers.

At some point Kasamatsu and Himuro would need the support that they were suplying when either one would have a solo. They were right.

Every one of them had a solo right before the end of the song. It was much more terrifying than they previously thought.

When the song slowed and Himuro started the first solo, he was filled with nerves, until he heard Kuroko hum softly with the song, he regained the confidence he had when they started and sang his slowed solo.

When Kasamatsu had his solo he pretty much jumped into it, hopefully pulling off of not being nervous for this, but Kuroko's watchful eyes noticed and hummed for Kasamatsu's comfort as Kasamatsu and Himuro had done for Kuroko and Takao.

Takao and Kuroko's had more confidence since they were the ones singing the most for the song, yet Kasamatsu and Himuro did the same as Kuroko had for them. For Takao's solo, it was slower than the other two solo's.

Kuroko was the last to sing, and for his solo he had to sing a higher pitch with a softer and slower tune as it was the last part in the song. Although Kuroko doesn't like attention much, he loved the feeling of watching the expressions of those who were istening to them. Especially the expressions of both his ex-teammates, and his new teammates.

As the song ended the group on stage shared a look before breaking out into smies (although Kuroko's was a smaller smile in comparison to the rest), as the crowd broke into applause and cheers.

 ** _TIMESKIP_** ** _TIMESKIP_**

The next morning the boys found that it was also on television, although most had figured that it had happened before they were told and only one ( ** _Takao_** ) was left out. So since it was sunday, a couple had practice (Kuroko and Himuro) while the other two had a meeting with their manager and songwriter.

At this meeting they discussed several things. One topic was pretty special for the boys. The question was

"If we wanted our teams to come at a practice or a concert, is there a way we can provide seating for them?" This was asked by Takao, mainly because he wanted to see the reaction of the _Tsundere Carrot_ while they were in action in a practice or a concert.

Another important topic that came up, is how to hide from fans. They found out it's impossible. You just do the best you can do at hiding your identity, but if even one person fund out who you were, the best choice of action would be to run and hope they had low stamina.

 ** _MEANWHILE (WITH KUROKO)_**

At Seirin, the first ten minutes, Kuroko sat unnoticed, near sweatdropping, as his teammates were trying to find him. They were frantically trying to get answers but how could they if there was no shadow to give them the desired information?

By the time they found Kuroko, the only reason they had found him was because one of them, Riko, called him and they all heard the ringing from behind them, and there was Kuroko. The team nearky screamed, they probably would of, if Kagami didn't do it for them (Kagami saw the Nigou laying next to his master's foot.)

Kuroko was quickly questioned and he gave them his blunt answers. The team was satisfied with the answers, dealing with the shadow of the GoM meant you had to get used to his way, as he will stand up for what he does. Soon after the questioning, Kuroko's phone rang, and he almost found himself smiling when he looked and found a text by 'Kazu-chan', who 'Kazu-chan' himself named.

 _Hello Tet-chan!_

 _Guess what???? It was a success! We can invite our teams to our_ _practices, OH! Our next meeting is the day after our next practice, so I ask to leave if you have practice, I was told it's important._


End file.
